elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rustleif
|Base ID = }} Rustleif is a Nord blacksmith in Dawnstar. He is still assisted with his blacksmithing business by his Redguard wife, Seren, even though she is now expecting a child. They live at their house. Background When he was younger, Rustleif travelled to Hammerfell to learn the art of smithing. He later married the daughter of his teacher, Seren. After marrying her, the two returned to Skyrim where they opened a blacksmithing business in Dawnstar. Interactions [[Rare Gifts|Bring one Night Falls on Sentinel to Rustleif]] If spoken with, he asks the Dragonborn to find a copy of the book Night Falls on Sentinel for him. He says it is important to his wife because it is from Redguard culture. Dialogue "Don't forget getting a good pair of gauntlets. Broken hands can't hold a sword." :Do you do any work for the ships? "Aye. I've worked on a few moorings here and there for it. Most of the ships captains are superstitious about who works on their vessels, though. And Dawnstar is known for its bad luck. We're the last port of call before Windhelm, and the ore we trade makes rich targets for pirates." "Come back if you need steel." ;[[Rare Gifts|Bring one Night Falls on Sentinel to Rustleif]] "Need a dagger? No? How about a claymore?" :You in charge of this forge? "My wife Seren and I run it together. She still smiths even though we found out she is with child. Our son or daugther isn't going to get much Redguard culture here in Skyrim. I know my wife worries how she will pass along her traditions. Hey, if you find a book called "Night Falls on Sentinel," could you bring it to me? It's a story from my wife's people. Be good to have." ::If I see it, I'll bring it to you. "Good on you." ::I don't have time for that. "My loss, right?" Conversations Rustleif "The forge is hot today." Seren "Not hot enough. Doesn't your Skyrim ever get warm, husband?" Rustleif "No, not really." Seren "sigh" Seren "Rustleif, I've been wondering. Maybe after the baby is born, we should move back to Hammerfell." Rustleif "Hammerfell? I'm not against the idea, but why?" Seren "I'm just worried about raising a child in the middle of this war of yours." Rustleif "chuckle War of mine? It's not my war, Seren!" Seren "Your people's war, I mean. The Nords. What kind of life would we be giving our little one if we stayed here?" Rustleif "I...well, let me think about it." Quotes *''"Most of the guards in Dawnstar carry swords forged from this very smithy."'' *''"I trained in Hammerfell during my journeyman years. Redguard smiths are second to none."'' *''"I work steel, weapons mostly."'' *''"Seems like no one is getting a decent night's rest in Dawnstar. Best buy your steel and move on." '' – During the Nightmare plague. *''"You looking for a shield? Best thing between you and your enemy, friend."'' Trivia *Rustleif shares his voice actor with Farengar Secret-Fire, Vorstag, and some other characters. *If Rustleif dies, Seren does not even seem to notice. Bugs *It is possible that Rustleif will be found outside the Dawnstar Sanctuary with Seren, wounded and on the ground. *It is possible Rustleif will be found in the body of water in the middle of Dawnstar, standing in a shallow area with Seren. They will not move from this location. * If the book is retrieved before he asks for it, he may never start the quest and the book becomes obsolete. ** There is also the chance that, if the book is delivered to him already, and then the one that spawns for the quest is picked up, the spawned one remains in the player's inventory and cannot be removed as it is still considered a quest item. Appearances * de:Rustleif es:Rustleif pl:Rustleif ru:Рустлейф Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers